Life with the Marauders2003 style!
by Lynsey Potter
Summary: BIG AU. A story about regular teenagers and troubles. A story with magic and facsination wonders. A story of a modern day life. And a story of James, Lily, Sirius, Anna, Remus and Jenn. In 2003. IMPORTANT AU PLEASE READ!
1. Typical convo at the Evans'

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is an Alt. Universe fiction. Set in 2003 which is the marauders first year at Hogwarts

Summary: Lily, James, Remus and Sirius are the generation-next of the wizarding world. They are into skateboarding, sports and of course-PRANKS! Meet the marauder -living in our time! 

LIFE with the Marauders-2003 style!

"Wakey-wakey Liliums! Rise and shine! On such a glorious day!" Sirius Black sang as he burst into Lily's room.

"What do you want? I'm tired." Lily groaned.

"We're going to the movies today remember? The one for 15 yr. Olds and up? Our parents said it was okay as long as they were there." Sirius made a face. 

Lily laughed. "Alright I'm up, I'm up."

When the world was in clear focus. Lily saw one of her best friends clearly wearing a red hoodie with a tribal dragon design on it with baggy jeans, obviously too low as they were under his butt. His black hair was spiked up making it easy to see is bright blue eyes. 

Lily sighed and got out of bed. "OK, now get out and go eat something, I got to change." 

"FOOOOOOOOOOD! OH MRS.EVANS!" Sirius sang as he ran downstairs.

Lily shook her head and smiled. She changed into her baggy black jeans with a chain on the side, a black oversized t-shirt with a green dragon on the front, which brought out her emerald green eyes. She took the top half of her red hair and tied it. She looked at her watch. 2 and a half minutes. Record time! She ran downstairs where Sirius was eating up the waffles, pancakes, sausage and bacon at top speed.

"Sirius, you know that the food won't get up and walk away." Lily snickered. 

"Hmph! That's what you think." He said.

Lily's mother walked into the kitchen with her husband and groaned.

"Lily, can't you dress a little bit more feminine?" she whined.

"Feminine? Me? Oh there's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress or a skirt."

"Please Lily?"

"Nope."

"Rose, get over it. Our daughter hangs out with boys. She's gotta fit in."

"But why can't she hang out with some girls."

__

"Mom."

"Yes hon?"

"Arrgh. I don't _want _to hang out with the girls. They're all snobs right dad?"

"Well… they can be a bit rude sometimes…"

"They called me a punk!"

"Well honey, you do dress like one."

__

"MOM!!!"

"Yes?"

"ARRGH!"

Sirius grinned. This is what a typical family conversation at the Evans is like.

"Sirius what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think that Lily should dress more feminine?" 

Sirius choked on his food.

"Yeah right…she'd look like a tramp."

Now most girls would be insulted at this, but Lily is not most girls. She fell to the floor laughing and started banging her fists on the floor. Sirius raised his eyebrows. 

"That wasn't supposed to be funny."

"Oh, but it was!"

Sirius shook his head. 

"I'll never understand your sense of humor."

"Yours isn't all that good ethier!"

"Whatever, we better go. Chow 'rents!"

Lily and Sirius have now left the building.

~*~ At the Movies ~*~ 

"Where are James and Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Over there!" Lily said, "HEY JAMES! REMUS!"

Two boys saw them and came running over. One had messy black hair and hazel eyes and the other had sandy brown/dirty blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Yo! Sup dude?" spoke the one sandy haired one called Remus.

"Dude, nothing!" Sirius exclaimed. "How ya been Jamesie poo!"

"Im fine and DON'T ever call me Jamesie poo!" he shuddered. "Sounds like my mom."

"Well your mom calls Sirius 'her little star' doesn't she?" Lily smirked at a purple-faced Sirius.

"HA! Good one Lil!" Remus laughed.

"You shouldn't be talkin 'darling little poppet'!" James laughed at Remus.

"And Lily?"

"I have the best?" she smirked. "Little Emerald"

"Just like your eyes." Sirius flirted. 

Which earned him a slap. (OW!)

A/N: So what do you think of it? Let me know your opinions and if there is any way I could improve my story!


	2. Trouble at the Movies

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Thanks for the Reviews! I honestly didn't think it was as funny as you guys said it was but if you like it… I'll write more! And without further ado! I bring to...Marauders! (LOL)

LIFE with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 2!

"So which over 15 movie should we see?" smirked James.

"Forget over 15! Lets go R!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius they'd never think we are 18!" Remus laughed (A/N-What is the legal age in UK? I'm going by Canadian so if it's different in UK let me know)

"Yeah, look at the size of me!" Lily said. It was true, at 11 years old, Lily was only 4 feet, 6 inches.

They all laughed.

"So really which movie?" James asked.

"Terminator 3!" Remus said.

"No way in hell I'm watching about machines!"

"The Italian Job?" asked Sirius

"Bo-oring!" James replied.

"I know! How bout Pirates of the Caribbean?" Lily asked.

"No, I think I'll throw up if I see you look at Orlando Bloom's face with a lovesick expression for thousandth time!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily blushed and kicked Sirius in the shins.

"X2?" 

"Nope."

"Phone Booth?" asked Lily.

"Okay." Said James

"Sure why not?" replied Sirius

"Definitely!" Remus said.

"Okay then, quick before our 'rents arrive!" Lily said! "4 tickets for Phone Booth please." She said. 

"Are you all like over 15!?" 

"Well-" James began to say.

"-Yes we are!" Sirius said.

"Here you are then! The next show like begins in like 10 minutes! Like have fun!"

"Thanks" smiled Lily. When they left to the go to the popcorn line, Remus, James and Lily hit Sirius on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For lying to that lady. You know if we get caught we'll get arrested!" James shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry" he said. 

"Did you know that Sirius?" Lily hissed.

"Know what?"  


"Arrgh! If they find us without ID! They'll arrest us all! For at least 20 months?" Remus exclaimed.  


"Uhhh…no…"

"SIRIUS!!!" 

"Excuse me? Did I just hear that you four told the ticket lady that you were all 15?" A familiar voice asked. The four kids gulped.

The 'rents had arrived.

A/N-Ooooh…looks like we've got a problem on our hands! Thanks for the 4 reviews guys! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	3. Of Punishments and Desserts

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families.

AUTHORS NOTE: WOW! Thanks for all those reviews! 

LIFE with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 3!

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius turned a nasty shade of green, blue, purple and…yellow?

"Hi m-m-mum!" Sirius stuttered.

"Hello honey." Smirked Sirius' mother Emma.

"Remus…what have we told you guys about lying?" asked Kylee Lupin.

"Uhh…it can get you arrested?" Remus nervously asked.

"James Americus Potter! What are we going to do with you!" asked Jeslyn Potter.

"Um…you could just let me go on this one?" he hopefully asked. 

Jeslyn shook her head. "Oh no no. You are forbidden to see anybody except for Remus obviously."

"Same for you Lily Danielle Evans! Except not Remus, but the only person you are allowed to see is Sirius!" 

"Fine." Lily grumbled.

"Everybody got their punishment? Good. Now come. We're going home." Kylee's gray eyes flashed dangerously.

~*~ The Morning After ~*~

Lily Evans was wearing a halter top with 5 shades of green and white stripes and jean Capri's as she crept over to Sirius' room in attempt to wake him up for the first time. She opened the door to his room, which said 'KEEP out! Unless you wanna FREAK out!' She had to laugh at the site that greeted her:

Sirius was half on the bed, half off. The pillows were being used as a blanket and his blanket? Was being used as a pillow, stupid child. Lily quietly crept through the mess on the floor and was sitting next to him on the bed. She was about to wake him up when all of a sudden his eyes shot open and he went,

"BOO!"

Lily screamed and started laughing as Sirius started to tickle her. "Sirius… please… no… stop… before… I… kill… you!

Sirius just grinned.

~*~ Two Weeks Later…The Punishment is Lifted. ~*~

"Now you two will never do something like this again?" asked Rose and Emma.

Lily and Sirius shook their heads. (Their families live together if you haven't figured that out yet. Same with the Potter's and Lupins)

"Good. Now off you go. Emma, Kylee, Jeslyn and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick up your Hogwarts stuff."

So Sirius and Lily went to the Potter/Lupin Manor which right across the street from their own.

This manor was a wondrous beauty. It was pure white, made out of part marble, part stone. The curtains were drawn which was a good thing when you looked inside, as it was a mess. James and Remus have struck again!

The best part of the house was the HUGE basement. Which had some red/pink walls, some blue walls and some green walls. There were different color lights all over the place and even a little DJ spot in the corner. There was a BIG BIG BIG screen TV with speakers all over the room. The furniture was extremely funky. Red, blue and green sofa's and armchairs were everywhere.

"Hey boys!" Lily addressed James and Remus who looked up and smiled.

"Hey girls!" Remus said and started laughing along with Lily, who seemed to be the only person who got the joke.

"What's so funny about saying 'hey girls' to lily and…OH! HAHAHAHA!" laughed James.

So while those 3 laughed on the floor, Sirius just stood there looking confused.

Lily sighed. "Sirius, Remus just called you a girl."

"Huh? Ooooooooooh ok!" 

Everyone was still and silent for a few moments and then out of nowhere Sirius tackled Remus, but Remus won.

"Ha! You even tackle like a girl." Remus laughed, though Lily glared.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

Remus grinned. 

"It means you suck at tackling since it's exactly like the one my sister gave me 5 years ago." He ran away.

Lily's face turned red.

"LUPIN!"

Kylee Lupin came down into the basement as Remus and Lily went flying around her. She shrugged.

"You boys want some snacks?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, shrugged and started piggin' out. But without Lily and Remus? Big mistake. You see, all four of them were actual food freaks but no one could beat Lily and Remus in food.

As Remus came into the room he stopped at a halt when he saw the food. Lily, who was close behind him, didn't see him stop and banged into him, causing him to trip over his feet and fall into the cake James and Sirius were eating.

"HA HA! It's Lupin Cake!" Sirius laughed.

James looked at Lily, giving her the signal. Lily nodded and crept up behind Sirius, who didn't notice and dumped a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream on his head. He immediately stopped laughing.

"EVANS!!!"

A/N- So? You like? Let me know!!!


	4. Food Fights and Floo Powder

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families. And Kaylee ([K-Bird] got the name from big FAT liar) (Looks like the same person too so I don't own her looks etheir)

AUTHORS NOTE: ohhh…only 2 reviews. Pardon the language please. 

LIFE with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 4!

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were having a food fight and didn't notice an owl come in with 4 letters (A/N-oooh wonder what it is -sarcasm). James, who was the one most absorbed in the food fight was the first to notice the owl. Right after he threw a cake pudding in the owl's face.

"Oops." Said James, "sorry?"

The owl gave an arrogant hoot, dropped the letters and flew away in disgust.

"Must be the Hogwarts letters." Said Sirius.

"So you finally got something right eh?" Lily laughed.

"Well, we better get to Diagon Alley soon" James said.

"Yeah, and how about sneaking into Knockturn Alley while we're at it?" Remus smirked.

"Remmie-boy, I love the way your mind works." Sirius complimented. 

Remus glared at him.

"What are you glaring at me for?" asked Sirius. "It was a compliment!"

"Remmie-boy? REMMIE-BOY?????!!??!?!?!"

"Uhm…well…you see…"

Remus raised one eyebrow above the other.

Sirius decided to stop stammering and ran away as far as he could in the other direction.

"Our moms apparently already bought our Hogwarts stuff though." Frowned Lily.

"Oh well." Remus shrugged. "We'll sneak out." 

"And get grounded again?" Lily shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Wuss." James said.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"He called you a wuss, didn't you hear?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus covered Sirius' mouth with his hand as Lily glared at him. "Don't make this worse." He hissed.

James smirked. "So are you a wuss?"

"No!"

"Well then why don't you want to sneak out?"

"Because I am already in deep crap for dying Petunia's hair silver and pink with an afro!"

Remus sniggered.

"Well you are still a wuss." Said James arrogantly.

"Fine, I'll just go ask Remus' mum if we can go, if not, then we'll sneak out!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay."

"Okay."  


"Well why aren't you asking?"

"I am _going_ to, you arrogant, self-absorbed FAGGOT!" and with those words, Lily stormed out screaming, "MRS. LUPIN????? CAN ME, SIRIUS, REMUS AND FAGG-uh-JAMES GO TO DIAGON ALLEY TOMORROW FROM 8:00 AM TILL 9:30 PM?" 

"Sure why not?" she uhh mini-shouted back.

Lily came back into the room with a smirk on her face. "Told ya!"

James shrugged.

"So do we floo to Knockturn or Diagon?" Sirius asked rather stupidly.

Remus hit him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

Lily explained. "We have to floo to Diagon Alley first because the floo network is detected by the ministry, and out parents can get a hold of where we went whenever they want."

"Ohhh…I see…"

~*~ !The Next Morning! ~*~

"…Stay out of trouble!" reminded Mrs. Black.

"…Don't go into the senior's retirement home!" Mrs. Evans shuddered. "Remember the furby incident?"

How could they forget? The 4 had gone into the retirement home at Diagon alley and one of the great-great-great grand daughter had a furby, saw Sirius and said "Rudy…kill evil safety man!" In primary school, Sirius had life-long detention for roofing Ms. Cunkle-berry's glasses; lady couldn't get them down! He had to walk home a child everyday after school and unfortunately, the one who nearly got run-over because of him, was at the retirement home with her pet furby.

"…Have fun!" Grinned Mr. Potter.

"…And DO NOT under ANY circumstances, venture into Knockturn Alley!" Mrs. Lupin warned. "If we find out that you have gone there, there is going to be hell to pay!

"Alright…alright." James hung his head slowly. "Man, you always catch us Mrs. Lupin."

Lily, Remus and James had already gone to Diagon Alley and it was now Sirius' turn.

"WAIT! Turn out your pockets!" Demanded his mother.

Sirius sadly, turned out his pockets, revealing:

4 dungbombs

7 filbusters no heat-wet start fireworks 

5 dead rats ("good lord Sirius!" Screamed his mom)

"OK you can go now!" said Mr. Lupin chuckling.

~*~! Diagon Alley !~*~

"Thank god you guys took our disguises and some extra stuff!" Sirius said.

Remus grinned but soon his grin faded into a large 'O'. OH. MY. GOD."

Sirius, Lily and James turned around and were shocked. Right in front of their eyes was the one girl who got them into pranks. James' cousin. The one and only: Kaylee Fallon. 


	5. Of Jenna K Potter and Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families. 

AUTHORS NOTE: please review! Nothing is better then a potful of reviews! AND I CHANGED THE NAME FROM KAYLEE J. FALLON TO **JENNA KATIE POTTER**

LIFE with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 5!

"JENNA KATIE POTTER!" screamed Remus. "Get your arse over here!"

A girl with layered straight black hair with gold highlights and sapphire blue eyes (James' eyes) turned around confusedly. Once she saw them, she screamed (turning heads) and ran towards them. "JAMES! LILY! REMUS! SIRIUS!" once she finally caught up to them, she hugged them each in turn.

"I thought you went to America?" James asked.

"I was. But mum and dad didn't like it there, so I moved here and I'm starting Hogwarts this fall. How bout you guys?" she asked.

"We're all starting too." Remus said. "Are you here alone?"

"No, my parents are somewhere, I lost them when I saw you guys."

"Think you found them." Sirius smirked as Jenn turned around. "Uhh hi mom! Hi dad!"

"How many times do we have to tell you NOT to run off?" Her mother exclaimed.

Jenn thought for a moment. "Hmmmmm…lets see…about 2 459 721 times not counting this time."

"You've been counting?" Her father looked at her shocked. 

"I didn't know that you could count that high!" Sirius brightly said, "congrats Jenn."

"You shut up! Mom, Daddy, can I stay with James and everyone?"

"Sure honey. James, do your parents know we came back to the UK?"

"Nope, why don't you go there and surprise them?"

"A good idea! We'll see you 5 later."

And David and Joanna Potter left the kids alone, taking their stuff with them.

"Okay, let's get to the damn point." Jenn said as she waved her black nails around.

"You read my mind." James grinned. "Okay here's what we're gonna do," he said. "We put on our disguises" (Girls wear: baggy black jeans, black hoodie and black make-up [gray eyeshadow, black eye-liner, blood red lipgloss] Guys wear: baggy black jeans, black hoodie and a bit of thick black eye-liner.

"Duh" Said Sirius as he struggled to put on the eyeliner, so Jenn had to do it for him.

"Okay," Jenn said, "now we go to Knockturn and explore!" 

"Perfect! And so simple too!" Remus explained.

"It has to be simple idiot! Otherwise how would Potter and Black be able to understand it?"

"Haha, very funny." James and Sirius commented dryly.

"I think it's funny!" Lily said.

"You would smart-a$$!"

Lily glared at James.

"Just shut your mouth before I introduce you, to the knuckle sandwich!"

James shut up, immediately.

"Anyways" Interrupted Jenn. "Are we gonna explore Knockturn or what?"

"Shall we?" Sirius held out his arm for Jenn.

She smirked and took it. "We shall."

"Well whose gonna go in first?" James asked.

Jenn and Sirius glared at him. "Why'd you spoil the moooood?" Sirius whined.

"Huh?" 

Remus hit him on the back of his head. (OW!)

Jenn and Sirius marched into the passageway that led to Knockturn Alley with Remus, Lily and James closely following. On the way in, they ran into old hags with warts on their noses and missing crooked yellow teeth. Lily shuddered. "Ugh" She whispered.

"I know what you mean," replied James, "ugly aren't they?" 

Lily had to stuff her fist down her throat in order to stifle. 

"Hey, Remus?" James asked.

"Yah?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Bye! Goddamnit" Lily nearly shouted.

"Shhh…Lils, there is no need to shout."

Lily shouted in frustration.

IN THE FRONT…

"What's going on back there?" Jenn wondered aloud.

"Who cares."

"True."

Jenn turned around, "Hey guys! Hurry up!"

Lily, James and Remus ran up to catch up with Sirius and Jenn.

"This place is freaky!" James exclaimed, looking at a hag with fingernails on a platter with a scared expression on his face.

"Tell me about it!" Jenn replied.

"So," Sirius smirked rubbing his hands together, "where should we go first?"

"How about," Remus scanned the shops, "Borgin and Burkes?"

"Sure"

As they walked to the stores they saw many odd things; dried toes, a head on a silver platter and the weirdest: an owl with pink stars and a barbie doll. Further along the road they saw a boy around their age, with a pale pointed face and blond hair slicked back, dumping a can of permanent grease on another boy with black hair and lewd expression on his face. Sirius laughed. A little _too _loud. The pale boy looked up, and saw him. He sauntered over like a don. (A/N-one who thinks he is the king of the area-in this case-Knockturn)

"Well, well, well…" he smirked, "It's Saint Potter Black and Lupin. And of course Lady Evans." He mock bowed and turned to Jenn. "And who are you?"

Jenn smirked. "You mean you don't remember me Lucy? The one you had a little _crush _on."

"It was _not _a little crush dumbo!" Sirius exclaimed.

'Lucy' looked hopeful that Sirius would be nice to him for once, but as usual, he was wrong.

Sirius grinned. "It was a _big, huge GARGANTUAN _crush! More like love"

Lucius blushed.

"Yeah, I remember him saying something about a shrine of you in his bedroom Jenn." Remus said thoughtfully.

Jenn turned a bright red. She must have been pretty embarrassed. Or pretty mad!

"SHUT UP LUPIN!"

Remus simply raised an eyebrow.

Jenn cried in frustration.

"Well well Jenna," he drawled, "you've certainly got more beautiful by the day."

"EUGH! Don't _touch _me Malfoy!" she shrieked.

His pale fingers touched her skin, "So warm…so beautiful."

That did it. James, Sirius and Jenn launched themselves at the 11 year old and started beating his guts out. Remus was shaking his head in annoyance while Lily was trying to find the best time to launch herself onto him and kill him as well.

"Hey! Hey! Give _me _some room to beat him up!" But no one heard her.

Sirius was beating his face. "NEVER! .Punch. TOUCH! .punch. HER! .kick. AGAIN!" And with one last kick from Jenn in the place where the sun don't shine (lol) James, Jenn and Sirius stalked off with Remus following. Lily however, tucked her wavy hair behind her ear as kicked exactly where Jenn did before stalking off into Borgin and Burkes where the rest were.

"Hey guys, anything cool here?" Lily asked. 

"Well there is this hand." James said. "The hand of glory I think it's called."

"Touch it man!" said Remus

"No!"

"Chicken!"

"Hey!" 

"Well touch it then!"

"CAN WE GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE?" Sirius, Jenn and Lily screamed.

"Fine! Sheeshez!" Remus muttered.

"Sheeshez?" Lily asked.

"New word." 

"I see."

AUTHOUR: BUT I'M BEGINNING TO THINK YOU DON'T. You see, every month Remus takes a word and adds extra letters to it or takes a few off and uses it for an entire month. Then makes a new one. Everyone else calls him a dumba$$. But little does everyone know that it could save their lives someday…

A/N-Well that's it! Im really really really really really reallyX40975309 sorry for not updating! I've been really busy this summer and then school started and I already have a load of homework! Review please and I'll try to get the next chapter out faster!


	6. ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families. 

AUTHORS NOTE: HAPPY VERY BELATED HALLOWEEN! Mwahahahaha! Watcha laughin at? Lol. Keep reading and thxz for the reviews!

LIFE with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 6!

September 1st 2003. The most hectic day of our favourite Marauders lives. Currently, It is 7:00 AM and it takes 2 hours to get to Kings Cross from Ducky Village. (Named by Sirius) And Sirius and Lily forgot to pack last night. Needless to say, and I quote Sirius: We are in deep crap.

"SIRIUS BLACK AND LILY EVANS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"COMING MOM/AUNT ROSE!" shouted, obviously, Lily and Sirius. As soon as Lily threw her diary, she ran to Sirius' room, where she greeted by a pair of undies on her face. She threw then into his trunk and said, "Sirius. Really? Ninja turtles?"

Sirius glared. "GO! GO! GO!" Lily and Sirius sprinted down the stairs, with their trunks sliding behind them. 

"LET'S GO! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" screamed Mrs. Evans.

They all piled into the car where James and Remus were sitting in the back relaxing. 

"What took you so long?"

Lily and Sirius just glared.

~*~*~ On the train ~*~*~ 

"JENN!" called Sirius.

"COMING MAN! SHEESH HOLD YA HORSES!" she said in her new American dialect. 

Jenn was panting, once she reached Sirius who blushed slightly when she collapsed against him. (A/N-GEE I WONDER WHY!)

"Hey guys!" she said adjusting her light blue jeans and light purple DKNY t-shirt.

"Hi!" James hugged his cousin.

"Hey!" Lily said breathlessly. 

"You okay?" 

"No! Forgot to pack in the morning." 

"Ha! Lemme guess, Remus and James were relaxing when you guys got to the car?"

"Worse. They were almost asleep!" Lily said dramatically.

"Oh no!" Jenn laughed. Then her eyes went wide. HEY MALFOY! STOP KISSING MY STUFF! GEEZ IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WON'T GIVE ME MORE WORK TO DO!" she stormed over.

"What kind of work?" he asked confusedly.

"Uhm…let's see," she imitated Crabbe Sr. A) I have to wash my trunk! B) I have to pay for my owl's treatment as it most likely has rabies and C) I will have to kick you hard. Again. Let's do that one first. By now she had attracted a large crowd gathering around her. She kicked in the place where the sun don't shine and stormed onto the train. Sirius grinned and with the rest of his friends, he laughed at Malfoy and went onto the train.

"Nice work back there Jenn!" James nodded his approval.

"Thanks Jay."

They all found nice roomy compartment that was completely empty. They all threw their own trunks up on to the rack and sat down like this:

****

_WINDOW_

Lily Jenn

James Sirius

R e m u s (All stretched out)

"Oh my god! I am sooo freakin tired!" Lily complained. "How about you guys?" she asked.

Silence.

"Hey guys?" She looked around and found that they were all sleeping like little babies. Lily chuckled quietly and fell asleep on the windowsill. 

--------AN HOUR LATER-------

WHOOSH!

Our favourite marauders were woken up by a jolt in the train. Lily and Jenn woke up with no problem but the boys looked hilarious. 

James and Remus were hugging each other and Sirius' face was lying in James' crotch. Not a pretty site.

Lily quickly got a camera out and snapped the film away. 10 minutes or 4999 pictures and a lot of giggling-however you want it-later, the boys woke up. Sirius was the first to open his eyes. But the sight that greeted him was not pretty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!!!!!!!" Sirius shot up and bumped heads with James.

"OUCH! DAMN IT SIRIUS!" Not really realising that his arms were still around Remus, he tried to punch Sirius, unfortunately bringing Remus along with him who gave a muffled scream of surprise and kicked Sirius in the crotch. Ouch.

"A-a-a-a" Sirius gasped.

"Oops"

"Great job Remus!" Jenn laughed

"Shut up"

"Why should I? Now he won't be able to have a child without adopting. Or kidnapping." She added as an afterthought.

"Hey! Have some sympathy for the one in pain!" Sirius wheezed.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The candy lady was here.

Lily, James, Jenn, Sirius and Remus pooled their money together and bought the whole lot.

"So delicious!" Jenn chewed on a pumpkin pasty. "Blech! I hate pumpkins!"

"Then why did you eat it?" James questioned his cuz.

"I didn't know it was made of pumpkin crap!" Jenn said.

"Well anyway," Remus interrupted, "we better change into our robe." 

"Alright boys, OUT!" screamed Lily.

"Awwww but can't we watch you two?" Sirius whined.

"HEY BLACK! STOP STARING AT MY COUSIN!" James bellowed. Sirius ran out of the compartment with James hot on his tail. Remus laughed.

"See ya in a few!" 

"Yup!"

So Lily and Jenn started to busy themselves with putting their robes over their current clothes. Lily of course, had to take her hoodie off leaving her in a blue t-shirt. 

"Our robes are never gonna match our gryffindor uniforms!" laughed Jenn.

"Unless by some surprise we get sorted into Ravenclaw!" 

Jenn started applying a clear gloss to her lips as Lily busied herself with black eyeliner. Being only 11, they didn't need foundation or blush. Yet.

"I'm already dreading my first zit." Lily shuddered.

"Aren't we all." Jenn chuckled.

"Especially the guys huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Jenn laughed. "When James was over a few years ago, he was going on and on about his first zit. He even asked me if he could borrow some medication when that happens!"

Lily started laughing hysterically as the 3 boys came in.

"You should've knocked! We could've been changing!" Jenn looked scandalized.

"That's exactly why this old toot came running in." James rolled his eyes.

"Come on you know you wanted to see them changing!" Sirius laughed while Remus and James looked scandalized.

"Me? See my cousin in a bra? I don't think so!" James said.

"Yeah I wouldn't even want to imagine that!" Remus laughed.

"Am I the only one who actually likes girls here?"  


"Don't feel bad Sirius." Jenn laughed. "It's just that your hormones are a little- errrr how do we put this? - out of control" 

Sirius looked scandalized at the thought of being the only one in love with girls.

A/N-Well there you have it! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I had a major case of writer's block. Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! Until next time! Oh! And btw, MErRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANAKUAH! HAPPY BOXING DAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'll see you all in **!2!0!0!4!**


	7. Of Anna, Ice Cream and The Sorting

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families. And Jenn and Anna.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I COULDN'T MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST! HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER! Oh! And MagicMoronx5- Lily and Sirius live in the same house because I made them have mansion so there is lot's of room in it. So the potters, lupins, Evans' and blacks bought 2 mansions and decided to have 2 families to a house. I've always wanted to do that! J 

Life with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 7!

It was 25 minutes later and the students had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Where do we go?" Sirius hissed as they got off the train.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE! C'MON NOW DON' BE SHY!"

The 5 turned around and to their surprise, they say a giant. Or something that resembled a giant. 

"Well there's your answer!" Remus answered.

"Yeah…I sorta figured that out."

Jenn gave a gasp of surprise. 

"Oh my god! _You _actually figured something out?"

"Shaddap!" Sirius grumbled. By now, they had reached the giant-like man.

"C'mon now kids, this way!" The giant man said. "We are goin' 'cross the lake on the boats."

Remus gave a gasp of surprise. "I hate boats." He muttered.

Lily laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh I think it is!" Lily chuckled.

"Oh I agree." Put in James.

Jenn and Sirius nodded looking amused at this little fear of Remus'. 

"Shut up! All of you." Remus growled. 

By now they had reached the lake.

"OKAY! NOW NO MORE THAN 4 TO A BOAT!" 

"Well there is five of us." Lily said.

"Thanks captain obvious." Sirius grumbled.

"Okay I'll go to another boat." Volunteered Jenn.

"I'll come with you." Said James. (You were expecting Sirius or Lily eh? *Winks *)

"K." 

So James and Jenna (sounds like Jack and Jill-k ill shut up now) climbed into another boat, soon joined by a girl with straight dirty blond hair that went to right half an inch up above her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Anna." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jenna but if you ever call me that I'll murder you."

"And she will! I have a scar on my neck to prove it." James put in. "I'm James by the way, no stupid nicknames please."

Anna laughed. "So what should I call you er-"

"Jenn will be fine. And if you ever write it down, it's j-e-n-n, not j-e-n."

"Okay, got that." Anna smiled. Then said,

"Are you two related?"

"Yup we're cousins." James smiled.

"Oh I thought you had some kind of relation because your guyses eyes are identical down to the last eyelash."

"Yeah, everybody says that." Jenn laughed.

"Well it's true."

Suddenly there was a splash from another boat.

"Uh oh." James groaned.

The 3 turned around and a fuming Remus who tackled Sirius into the water greeted them. Lily was laughing her butt off; (as usual) a boy next to her was laughing along with them. Jenn and Anna started laughing too. Soon enough James joined in.

They had finally gotten to Hogwarts. Jenn invited Anna to come along with them and she gladly accepted. 

"The girls I sat with on the express were all jerks." She explained, rolling her eyes. "Definite Slytherins. I am looking into Gryffindor."

"Same with us." Jenn indicated her and James.

"JAMESIE-POO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Anna looked alarmed. "Who was that?" she asked.

Jenn laughed. "Oh, it's just Sirius." She said dismissively.

Anna was surprised. "Oh! Is James gay?"

This was too much for Jenn. She burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahaha!"

After she calmed down she said, "nope. Sirius is just insane."

"Oh I see."

Currently Sirius was hugging James and kissing him on the cheeks.

"Oh I missed you so much!"

"Dude! Chill it's only been 20 minutes!" James looked alarmed.

"You mean you didn't miss me?"

James sighed. 

"Oh Remus, Lily and Sirius, this is Anna, she pointed to the brown-eyed girl.

"Hey."

"Hi, I'm Lily"

"Yo the names Remus."

"Sirius."

"Ok now let's go get sorted!" James said brightly.

"OK, we are so lucky Mcgonagall didn't notice us not listening." Anna laughed as they walked in. 

The sight that greeted them was exceptional. The ceiling didn't exist. ("It's just an enchantment." A nerdy looking boy said.)

"I shall call your name, and you all shall sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat upon your head and you shall be sorted into your house." Prof. McGonagall said.

"ABBOT HENESIA"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"BLACK SIRIUS"

Sirius bounced to the stool and jammed the hat on his head, the whole hall looking at him weirdly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"EVANS LILY"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"LUPIN REMUS"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SNAPE SEVERUS"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"POTTER JAMES"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"POTTER JENNA"

"IT'S JENN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

While James and Jenn were being sorted, there were animated whispers among the older people. As you don't know, James' father was minister of magic and also known as Jenn's uncle.

"WILLIAMS ANNA"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Anna went to join her friends at the Gryffindor table.

The sorting went on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

"When's it gonna end?" Anna whined. "I'm really hungry!"

"I think it's ending." James looked at his watch and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, to yet another year at Hogwarts. For some of you, this is your NEWT year and will be graduating in June. For others, you have just started, wondering what will await you in your next 7 years. Just ask one of the 6th or 7th years, they will all say the same thing. 'These are the best years of our lives and we never want to leave.' You will meet some of your best friends here. You will meet some of your worst enemies here. Hogwarts is a place full of joys and yet also full of tears of all kinds. I, on behalf of the staff, would like to say that we all hope you have fun in your next years at Hogwarts. Weather it is your first or last. I have only a few words to say as I can see that Miss Williams and Mr. Black are glaring at me from the Gryffindor table." He acknowledged them. "Please note that the forbidden forest is exactly that. _Forbidden _unless on detention with a suitable teacher. And I have nothing else to say but 'TUCK IN.'" He clapped twice and food appeared on the table.

"FINALLY!" Anna started loading her plate to rival Sirius'. 

Lily looked at her in awe. "Whoa, you eat more than Jenn and I!"

"And that's certainly saying something." James grinned as he chewed a piece of chicken. "Yummy yummy!"

The crowd of 6 kept loading themselves with food.

"Hey Anna! How'd you feel to an ice cream eating contest?" asked Sirius.

Anna smiled wickedly. "I'd be delighted."

And they started.

Sirius and Anna were going strong on the first 10 scoops and then Sirius started to slop off.

"What's this?" A cheerful voice behind them asked. It was Prof. Dumbledore.

"Ice-cream eating contest sir." Jenn said and went back to watching the two. 

Sirius was on his 18th and was turning blue, while Anna was on her 19th scoop and still going strongly. On his 20th scoop, Sirius fainted. Anna finished her 21st scoop quickly and felt Sirius' forehead. 

"Geez I haven't been that cold since I first started having ice cream eating contests when I was two!" she exclaimed.

James dropped his jaw. "You had ice cream eating contests when you were TWO?"

"Yeah. I'm immune to brain freezes."

"Well we better take Sirius to the hospital wing." Said Lily. 

'Where is it though?" Remus asked.

"No idea, let's go ask Prof. Dumbledore." Anna suggested.

"Good idea."

So they went to see Dumbledore who led them to the Hospital Wing. Anna and Remus put Sirius onto a bed while Dumbledore called Madam Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey tutted. "Sick already?" she asked.

"Ice-cream eating contest Madame." Lily said politely with James nodding beside her.

"Against Anna." Remus pointed to her.

"Oh dear." Said Madame Pomfrey. "I suppose you are alright?" she asked Anna.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine!" Anna explained that she had been doing this since she was two.

"Well then you 5 better go and let Sirius have some rest. I will escort him to Gryffindor tower tomorrow morning." Madame Pomfrey smiled and ushered the 5 out after giving them directions to Gryffindor tower.

"I hope he's okay." Anna bit her lip. "He's the 10th person I've done that to."

Lily looked at her in amazement. "Whoa! The _tenth?_"

"Yup."

"Let's hurry up." Remus said, "I'm tired."

"After reaching Gryffindor tower, the boys and girls bid goodnight to each other and went their separate ways.

A/N-Whew! *sighs with relief * That was the most tiring chapter I've ever written. The longest too! In the shortest amount of time! Where is the logic to this? OK I lied. I said I'd see you in 2004 but it is still 2003. Be happy people. 2 chapters in two days. That's a record for me! Now I will really see you all in **!2!0!0!4!**


	8. Makeup and Concussions

Disclaimer: I own nothing currently except for the parents and the marauder's families. And Jenn and Anna.

AUTHORS NOTE: Happy New Year! Bit late I know and I'm sorry. Just to forewarn you I won't be writing much in the summer thanks to my cousin whose getting married. So I'll be in England for the last week of July and all of August.

Life with the Marauders-2003 style!

Chapter 8!

The next morning in the girls dorm…

Anna opened her eyes slowly to a bright window of sunlight and Lily's face. 

"Rise and shine hon!" Lily put on a smile too big for her face.

"ARGH! Lily! Once I open my eyes I can't fall asleep until 11:30 PM!" Anna fell out of her bed and started walking towards the bathroom with her eyes half closed. 

She came back out 5 minutes later and saw to her horror, Lily putting make-up on. 

"Aaah! Lily what are you doing to your face?"

"It's just make-up!"

"My skins so pale!"

"You don't even need foundation!"

Jenn woke up.

"Huh? Who's using foundation? Who? Who?"

"Lily." Anna shook her head slowly. "Anyways, Lily. My cousin loves make-up. Her skin was also just as pale as yours, she put dark foundation on and she looked like she was wearing a mask!"

"I see…" Lily said slowly. "Maybe she didn't do it right." And she went back to out on her foundation.

"Don't you see what will happen? You'll look like a clown!"

"CLOWNS??? Where? Where? AAaAAH!" Jenn shot out of her bed ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"O…kay…" Anna said slowly. "Alright Lily, it's your choice and I won't stop you." 

"_Thank you!_"

"However…I will strike a deal with you. If it looks good, I will never bother you about foundation again. If it looks bad…I am going let you learn your lesson by putting a permanent anti-reversing charm on your face. Deal?" she put out her hand.

With no hesitation, Lily shook Anna's hand and said, "deal." 

Jenn then came out of the room, tying her black hair in a messy ponytail and trying to put her robe on at the same time. "Sup y'all?" she said as she lined her lips with lip liner crap. 

"AIEEEEE! THE WORLD IS GONNA END! MAKE-UP IS TAKING OVER!" Anna screamed.

Anna had a very different process of getting ready. After brushing her teeth and having a shower, she would blow dry her hair and brush it. For make-up all she would do is but some lipgloss and blush on. Occasionally eye shadow would be seen. Then she put on her clothes. Today it was her Gryffindor robes. She put on her white with baby blue shoelace skater shoes on and tucked the laces in with out tying them.

After she did all that, Lily and Jenn were _still _putting make up on. She got her books (History and transfiguration) and went on with out them saying that she'd meet them at the great hall. But how to get there…then she saw a bunch of 5th years and followed them. She walked into the great hall looking for anyone that she knew. She looked and looked and didn't find anyone. Until…

"ANNA! OVER HERE!" Sirius was out of the hospital wing.

She waved back at him and Remus and walked over and sat next to Sirius. "Hey guys! Your head okay Sirius?"

Remus laughed. "I still can't believe you lost!" He turned to Anna. "That was the first time he lost. Ever."

Anna smirked. "I'm good hey?"

"Yeah I bet your good." Sirius smirked pervertedly.

Anna laughed and said "Yeah probably." 

Sirius looked shocked. "Well. That never happened before."

Remus and Anna chuckled. "Well there is a first time for everything Sirius." James had arrived.

"Hey James" Anna said.

"Hi!" Remus said.

"Yo!" Sirius said.

"Where are Lil and Jenn?" James asked.

"Putting make-up on." 

Sirius and Remus choked on their cereal. James' eyes got big.

"**_Make-up???_**" The 3 chorused.

"Yep. The traitors. By the way, do you guys know what a concealer is?"

"Uh…lemme think…no!" Remus answered.

"Thank god. Even I don't know what it is. All I know it that it covers up zits and stuff which Lil and Jenn don't have!"

"What don't we have?" The 4 turned around and froze in shock.

The moment of truth was here.

Lily and Jenn had arrived. 

And they looked horrid. 

LILY:

She was wearing foundation 5 shades too dark making it look like there was a mask on her.

Deep plum dark matte lipstick 

Blue eye shadow 

Silver liner

And 10 coats of thick black mascara.

JENN: 

No foundation but concealer around her imperfections instead of on

Orange matte lipstick

Heavy black eyeliner

20 coats of thick black mascara.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Sirius. And collapsed

Remus choked on his cereal. He ducked under the table but a heavy bowl well on his head giving him a concussion.

James fell over.

And Anna fainted and went down along with James.

2 hours later…

James woke up with a headache. 

"Oh about time you woke."

James was still woozy. "Huh?" A blurry figure gave him his glasses. He put them on and saw Anna sitting next to him wearing jeans and a camisole type baby blue top with an oversized white and baby blue tracksuit jacket.   


"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just have a headache." Just then Sirius and Remus came rushing in.

"You 'kay J?" asked Remus. He was wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans. 

"Yeah."

"Ya sure?" asked Sirius who was also wearing black jeans but with a green hoodie with a silver dragon on it.

"Isn't that Lil's hoodie?" asked James.

"That's what I said when I woke up and saw his face millimeters from mine." Anna laughed. 

"Yeah, but it fits so why can't I wear it?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius you consider yourself a man right?" asked Remus.

"Of course." Sirius looked slightly insulted at Remus insulting his manhood.

"Well then why are you borrowing clothes from a girl?"

"Because…" Sirius looked horrified. "AIEEEE! I'm borrowing clothes from a girl!" He ran out of the hospital wing screaming. 

Anna, Remus and James laughed.

"Where are Lily and Jenn?" James asked. "And do they still have that junk on their faces?" 

"Anna sighed. "They're in class and Jenn has that junk off but Lily…" Anna shook her head.

"Lily refuses to take it off. She still thinks you guys passed out from how hott she looked." Remus said.

"She even made a bunch of other people pass out too. But they all woke up." Anna finished the speech.

"What time is it?" 

"10:38. 20 minute break to exchange books and have a snack or 2 before third period. That's why we are all here and instead of class. Remus said. "And speaking of classes, do you feel well enough to come? We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbolgy next."

"We've got your books too. Just in case you wanted to come." Anna added.

James thought about for a minute. 'Stay in the hospital with crappy food? Or got to my first magic lesson ever?' It wasn't that hard a decision to make. 

"I'll take the lessons thanks." He said.


End file.
